


with one glimpse she was seduced by aphrodite

by lavenderlotion



Series: patience found like diamonds [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: BAMF Emma Frost, Creepy Sebastian Shaw, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme Emma Frost, F/M, First Kiss, Mind Manipulation, Submissive Angel Salvadore, Telepathy, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “May I have a kiss from you, darling?” Emma asked in a way that wasn’t a question at all.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Series: patience found like diamonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679518
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	with one glimpse she was seduced by aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> For the prompt: **“…as a lie.”** from [this ask meme!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/613382397519659008/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)
> 
> BIG thanks to [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/pseuds/homosociality) for the awesome title!

Emma rested back against the leather couch next to Sebastian, crossing her legs neatly in front of her. It pulled her leather skirt higher across her thigh, a move that Sebastian tracked with his eyes and caused a pulse of sickening arousal to flare across his mind. It was nothing that Emma would regularly pick up on; she was  _ constantly _ monitoring Sebastian’s mind as long as he was in the sub, keeping herself as vigilant as possible in a constant bid to address his needs before he could order it from her. 

She’d learned that was the best way to stay alive, over her many years under Sebastian’s... care. Predicting his needs and caring for them before he’d even realized they were pressing enough that they would  _ need _ to be taken care of was one of the primary reasons she was kept around. Disappointing Sebastian wasn’t something worth thinking about. Not with the consequences that came with doing so. 

Letting a smile stretch across her face, Emma watched their newest mutant with interest. She knew that Sebastian was doing the same and that was why Emma let her eyes crawl over the girl’s frame with a hunger she wasn’t sure she felt. The girl was young, only a few years into adulthood if Emma had to guess, and she was  _ gorgeous. _ The way her wings folded against her skin was a stunning display of her mutation and one she knew Sebastian would enjoy. 

It sickened her. 

“C’mere, sugar,” Emma purred, raising a hand and beckoning Angel closer. 

The girl looked over at her with wide eyes and a gorgeous flush staining her cheeks. Sebastian leaned forward in his seat and watched with avid eyes that turned Emma’s stomach. She could feel the confusion from Angel’s mind and tracked the way her eyes flashed to Sebastian first. That wasn’t good. 

“Yes, darling, I’m speaking to you,” Emma clarified, hoping that Sebastian would think Angel’s hesitance was due to confusion, not that she was deferring to him. If that seed of thought was planted in his mind it would be even harder for her to accomplish her goal.

The girl did as Emma bid, a perfect little thing, and her nails gently slid over Emma’s palm until Emma was able to gently wrap her fingers around the girl’s thin wrist. All that was needed was a simple tug for Angel to sit delicately on the couch’s arm, her hip brushing Emma’s arm. She pressed warm appreciation into Angel’s mind and savoured her gasp, letting go of the girl’s hand to place it on her thigh as she smiled up at her sweetly. 

“Thank you, sugar,” she praised, noting the way Angel’s cheeks flushed as her eyes fell to where Emma’s gloved hand was laid on her bare skin. She folded her hands into her lap neatly and Emma grinned up at her before praising, “Excellent. That’s a very good girl.”

Sebastian’s mind was like nothing she’d ever felt before. He was older than she wished to imagine, a being that was nearly timeless, kept alive by a mutation that terrified her. Each time she had to delve into his thoughts left her with a headache as navigating the twisting, turning corners of his corrupt mind was one of the most challenging things she’d ever put her telepathy towards doing. 

Now, as she slithered through his psyche, she laid behind pieces of diamond to reflect Sebastian’s attraction towards Angel towards thoughts of Emma, layering, ever so lightly, that Angel belonged to  _ her. _ Nothing strong, not anything more than a vague sense of ownership that was associated with her. She was careful, ensuring that she wasn’t leaving behind anything that would be detected, just reflective shards and granules of diamond to keep this young girl safe. 

Emma slowly took a breath as she kept her telepathy wrapped through Sebastian’s mind while she outwardly hummed consideringly, pulling a thoughtful face as she ran her thumb lightly across the top of Angel’s bare thigh in a whisper of a caress. 

“May I have a kiss from you, darling?” Emma asked in a way that wasn’t a question at all. 

Angel’s eyes went wide as her mind lit up brightly enough Emma would have felt it calling for her even if she’d not been watching it with a fraction of her focus. Emma forced herself not to smile too widely as things fell into place, thankful beyond measure she wouldn’t need to coerce the girl in any way. 

“Y-yes,” Angel whispered, so sweetly, and Emma tilted her face up and pursed her lips expectantly and watched Angel bend down through heavy-lidded eyes. 

Angel kissed her softly, though she deepened the kiss when Emma squeezed her thigh.  _ Good girl, _ she praised, enjoying the way Angel sucked in a breath through her nose as their lips moved together.

Letting herself draw back from the girl’s mind, Emma allowed the entirety of her concentration to focus on Sebastian as he watched them hungrily. Emma locked the sight into his memory and layered it with a clear cut of diamond-disinterest that reflected towards the beads of ownership which shined brightly onto Emma’s importance, all of it carefully constructed throughout the layers of Sebastian's mind to ensure he kept away from what was now Emma’s. 

As Emma gently moved their tacky lips together, swiping her tongue out and drawing an incredibly sweet noise girl from the above her, she let the corners of her lips twitch into a smile that she knew Sebastian would contribute to the kiss as she slowly pulled back into her own mind, confident in what she’d left behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
